


Continental

by StreetDancer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Love Scenes, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, fake characters, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Your blood ran cold.John Wick?You want to keep staring as you watched the tall man stride into the reception area. His face was set in a hard expression, he did not look happy. You quickly turn back to Luko, who was still frozen, the newspaper posed midway, 'is that?' You point your thumb behind you and Luko nods slowly.'Isn't he supposed to be retired?''Obviously not'.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 20





	Continental

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while guys, so I may have a few mistakes, but it was still fun writing this.

You lay back in the leather armchair and sigh as you feel your muscles relax. Luke, your best friend for years sits adjacent from you, he brings the glass of whiskey to his lips.

”Have a hard day?”

He laughs when you flip him off, “everyday is hard”, you said lazily as you close your eyes. The Continental was almost like your home, it was where peace lay, though anything could still happen, there would be consequences. 

“What’s the next destination?”   
Luko asked as he grabbed a newspaper that say on the little table in between them. You shrug, “not so sure, I’m still waiting for the intel”.  
It takes a few moments for you to register that everything and everyone had gone quiet and you suddenly open your eyes to see Luko looking up from his newspaper. His eyes grew wide as saucers and you know something had spooked him. So you slowly lean over to your right to look behind you and your blood ran cold. 

_John Wick?  
_

You want to keep staring as you watched the tall man stride into the reception area. His face was set in a hard expression, he did not look happy. You quickly turn back to Luko, who was still frozen, the newspaper posed midway, 'is that?' You point your thumb behind you and Luko nods slowly. 

'Isn't he supposed to be retired?'

'Obviously not'.

Luko whispered to you and you can't help but take a big gulp and shiver at the same time. This man was very powerful, he was dangerous, but only if need be. He won't hurt you unless you hurt him, or if you have a bounty over your head. You look back to watch him once again and you see him talking to Concierge Charon. Both exchanging some words before Charon passes a key to Wick who takes it and makes his way to the elevators, and at that moment his eyes flicker towards you and your eyes connect. He must have felt some sort of presence.   
You quickly look away, your heart is pounding against your rib cage and you look over at Luko, who has resumed reading the newspaper, but you could tell how tense he was because his fingers gripped the thin paper with so much force. You hear the ding of the elevator and you're glad that he's gone.

'Shit'.

You rubbed your temples and Luko threw the newspaper aside, 'you looked at him!" He whispered sharply and you shake your head, 'alright, you don't need to remind me', you try not to think about what would lie before you.

You feel an odd presence behind you and you turn once again, the chair wasn't making it easy for you. It was a woman, her long silky brown hair flowed past her shoulders and she wore a dark red dress, 'you best be careful with him, you have no clue what he'd do to women like you', _well... What's that supposed to mean?_ You frown at her, 'what on earth are you talking about? I didn't even do anything'. You jump when she shoves the armchair around so that you were facing her properly. She was beautiful, but it looked like she wasn't going to be friendly.

'Just stay away from him okay'.

_Alrighty, she's gonna play that way._

You cross your legs and roll your eyes, 'listen here, I'm not planning on doing anything with Mr. Wick, so you go ahead and chase after him -'. Suddenly her hand was around your throat and you begin to fight her off. Luko jumps right in to rip you two apart, 'enough! Not here, are you crazy!?' You straightened your top and took a couple of steps back. At least it wasn't as bad as it would have been, no one was bleeding.

'Go, just go'.

You hear Luko say, but you're not upset with the way he's talking to you, he's your best friend and sometimes he knew what was best for you, but anyway you didn't even want to be here anymore. You storm over to the elevator, not even bothering to turn around when she started yelling after you.

You reach your floor, but you keep on walking at such a quick pace, because your blood is still boiling. You didn't even want to fight anyone. You rounded the corner and run straight into someone, 'shit, I'm sorry', you quickly say and you look up to see dark eyes. 

Shit....

You had just walked into John Wick, _what was he even doing, just roaming around?_ You back away, allowing him to move past you, 'sorry', you say once again and continued to your room. You weren't even feeling as nervous as before, that woman had pushed you too far.

\--------------------------

The weather was horrible, and you were overheating, you turn the television on sit cross legged, sipping on the bed. You'd been in the Continental for a few days.   
There's a knock on the door and you're hesitant to answer, mainly you're tired. But you get up in the end to answer. It was Luko, 'are you alright?' He says quietly and you open the door a little wider to allow him inside, 'I couldn't be better', you say. 

'Do you even know who that bitch was?'

Luko rolls his eyes, pointing at the water, which you nodded, 'go right a head', he pours himself a cup, 'her name is Jane Mauricio, she's one of the elite assassins'. 

'Great, I bet you the moment I step out of the Continental, she'll take me out', you rubbed your temples, 'oh, I also bumped into John, it was like he was just roaming around'. Luko frowned, 'he seemed to be on edge though, I don't think he was staying for too long, maybe a day of two'.   
He looks at the television, 'there's too much news, sometimes I don't even bother turning the TV on anymore'.

'I just have it on to make some noise'.

'Anyway, as long as you're okay, we'll have to keep an eye out on her, she's already got a warning'. 

'Good'. 

  
\------------------------------

The next day you feel off, and no, it's not because you feel sick. It feels like someone was watching you, and you could feel the hairs on your arms rise. When you leave your room, you trudge through the hall towards the elevator.   
You weren't alone, you look up from your feet and almost want to turn around and go back to your room. Mr. Wick stood in front of the elevator doors. His eyes flickered over to you for a few moments before looking elsewhere. You hadn't heard his voice before, and you assumed he was quite quiet. You stand there for a while until the lift doors open and you're surprised that he allows you to move in first.

The travel took a lot longer than it should have and you were getting pissed off that no one else had joined you.

'What's your name?'

His voice seemed to echo and at first you had no clue if he was actually talking to you, 'oh... (Y/N)'. He nods, but doesn't say anything, and you understand, because he knows that he doesn't have to introduce himself to you, because you know who he is.  
You finally reach ground floor and once again, he lets you out first.  
Luko is waiting for you, tapping his polished shoe on the marble, 'what took you so long?' You weren't even gonna tell him what happened.

Outside was dreary, the sun was no longer shining, and you almost laughed because it matched your attitude. You felt like shit and you hoped that you wouldn’t have to deal with anyone annoying.

Luko strides over to the Mercedes, inside was clean and smelt of leather, you always liked his car, you had your own but you always wanted to sit in Luko’s, ‘we have to head to the east end and meet a guy, Antonio is his name, he’s got some business for us’, you and Luko always stuck together. The streets were littered with cars, the beeping of horns filled your ears, so you roll up the window up put the radio on.

’I can’t believe that John Wick is back’.

Luko suddenly days and you can’t help but shake your head, ‘I can’t believe it either, it looks like he has some business to attend to... Like it was really serious, serious enough for him to come back out of retirement and return to the Continental’. You stare out the window and then to the side mirror, something wasn’t right.

’Luko’.

You steadied your voice, ‘Luko, I think we’re being followed’, he shifted his eyes to the rear view mirror and tightens his grip on the steering wheel, he could sense it to. You feel the car speed up and you’re worried about the traffic ahead, but you know to trust Luko, he was testing them, and sure enough, they sped up, ‘are you ready?’ You hear him say, and you grip onto the handle near your head.

’Ready’.

Luko hits the gas and the car lurches forward, he whizzes past a few cars, and you hear them beeping at you. But you were too focused on the car that was now giving chase, ‘I’m not so sure about this Antonio guy’, you yell as you held on for dear life. Luko didn’t say anything, but you know that he too was having second thoughts.they rounded a corner, the tyres screeching across the gravel. 

‘Do you know where you’re going!?’

you yell at him again, ‘I’m gonna try and get us back to the Continental!’ He turns the car around once again. But suddenly out of nowhere, a van blocks their path and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Mercedes collides with the other vehicle and flips, and both you and Luko were jolted forward, there would be no surprise if either of you had broken anything. The car lands on its roof and you’re left hanging there, but you’re just able to get yourself together, unclipping yourself from you seat and trying to get Luko out. He was awake, but suffered a nast gash on the side of his head, ‘shit, shit, shit! I’ve got you buddy!’ You say, not caring about the people who were exiting the other car. 

You suddenly hear gunshots and you turn a little just to see the strangers fall to the gravel below, and you freeze. You can see someone round the car, and you try not to make too much noise, do they know that you’re in here. Luko moaned and you quickly covered his mouth. Your eyes followed the feet as they made their way to the dead men, kicking one of them to make sure that they were done for. Then they turned to you and you start to panic, watching them approach you casually until they stopped right in front of you.

’How bad is he hurt?’ 

You feel relieved when you recognise the voice of John Wick, ‘he’s got a nasty gash on the side of his head, I’m having trouble unbuckling him from the seat’. John kneels next to you, his eye scanned over what he was seeing, assessing the damage, ‘you hold into him and I’ll break the buckle’.

———————————————-

You vite your lip as you watch Luko being hauled away, safe and sound, it was only the gash on the side of his head, nothing else, no broken bones. You looked back at the wreckage behind you, Luko’s Mercedes was a goner.

’Have you hurt yourself?’

You turn back to come face to face with John once again, ‘no, I’m fine... Thank you for saving me, for saving us’, you nod to the ambulance who had started to drive away. John made a humming sound before making his way to a black car, slowing down a little to look back at you, ‘come on’, he nodded towards the car, _oh, right, you don’t have transport._ You quickly join him, and of course you’re nervous all over again, though your mind does start ticking. How was it that he was able to save them?

’Antonio was a very deluded man and he’s been targeting a few hitmen, I guess our cases clashed’.

Ah... So that’s why, you almost feel disappointed, you seemed to have wanted more, ‘are we going back to the Continental?’ He nods, ‘You’re not going back out looking like that, you need to rest, from experience, going back out on the field find not serve me well’. 

You were so glad to step back into the safe haven, and you sucked in some cool air. You notice Mr. Wick looking at you and you politely nod your head, ‘thank you for saving Luko and I, and also bringing me back here’. A few moments went by and he nodded before heading towards the lift. You stood at the entrance, not knowing what to do. But you see him hit the button and look over his shoulder at you and you quickly realise that he wants you to follow. So you join his side as you two take the elevator. 

You reach your room and at first you seem hesitant, because you don’t know what else to do, do you thank him again? 

‘How’re you feeling?’

His question jolted you awake and back to reality, and you smile nervously, ‘a lot better now that I’m safe here’, he stares into your eyes and you’re not so sure what to say afterwards, until the words finally spill out of your mouth.

’Would you like to come in? I have some drinks inside, another way to say thank you’.

'You don't have to, you know that'.

His voice is deep, but holds no rejection which was a relief for you as you open the door wider in order for him to go through, 'it's fine, I have a few drinks I could share with you, see it as another way to say thank you. Although it's too late, you still glance around your room to see if there was any mess. Luckily it was respectably clean, and you watch Mr. Wick wander around the room, it was as if he was scanning the area.   
You make your way over to the little bar and brought out some bottles, 'what sort of drinks do you like?' You look over your shoulder, 'I've tried The Old Fashion', that was the usual, 'wanna try something different?'

'It wouldn't hurt to try'.

'Moscow Mule it is'.

You start making the drink, 'my father use to drink this and sometimes my mother would too, but she would always really turn to white wines, 'how interesting', you hear him say and you know he's not sitting down, but you're too nervous to tell him to take a seat on one of the armchairs near the television.  
You pass him the drink and gave him a smile, and you watch him sip it, but you can't read his expression, 'so?' You can't help but asked and you see what looked like a smirk.

'Could do with a little more Vodka, but other than that, it's quite nice'.

You suddenly feel your heart flutter as you sip your own drink, your mind was reeling and you were wondering if you could go down that track of knowing why he was back in business, so you open your mouth to start the conversation but when he looks straight you, you suddenly feel too frightened, so you quickly look away, _there goes that question..._ Time for a better option, 'I really hope Luko will pull through', you say softly and John nodded, 'hey will, I can tell, I've gone through a lot worse and I can tell that he's a strong willed man', John sounded so kind and his terrifying demeanor started to melt away.   
Suddenly there was a blinding light, followed by a loud bang, as if a bomb was set off and both of you fell to the floor, you drinks lay forgotten as the both of you found cover, _the hell was going on!?_ You look over to see John pressing his hand against his neck and a pang of fear hits you. Your eyes meet and he waves you off, _everything is fine_ , he motions to you. You freeze when you hear voices.

'Is she in here? We have to move fast before they come!'

_Oh, so they were after you._

You look back to John and you can see that's paying attention to the conversation. His hand gripped the edge of the tipped table, his knuckles turning white. You look around the armchair to see a couple of figures. You could tell that one was a woman and the other was a man.

'I swear she was in here'.

You turn away, your eyes focus on the door a few metres from you, but at that moment you saw yourself in the mirror that sat just on the side of the closet, and at that moment, one of the strangers turns around. Your eyes meet and you recognize who the lady was. The lady you encountered back in the reception.

Jane Mauricio.

A gunshot was heard and the side of the armchair that you were hiding behind exploded and you almost screamed out in pain as splinters of wood his the side of y our face and neck, it stung and you felt warm liquid run down your skin and you knew you were injured.

'Come out you bitch!'

You hear her say, and you know that you have to get out of here and alert the concierge before anything else happens, but how the hell were you going to get out.

Another blast and you try to move to the side, but you forced over by another shot and you look over to John, who was was quickly pulling out his gun, his eyes were wild. The chair was being destroyed and you had to find new cover. So you quickly crawl to another spot, you were risking it, but it either be destroyed along with the chair? Or safety. But just as you started moving, you hear Jane yell out and you spin around to pull out your gun. Out of all the commotion, you panicked and you forgot you had a weapon.   
You spun around and pointed at her, but you weren't able to pull the trigger. You flew backwards from another shot, _she had a bloody shotgun!_ Your body was dipped in so much pain, you hit door hard and you gasp for breath. You hear more gunshots and you feel your vision starting to blur. Suddenly, a few moments later, you see his face, you see John's face in front of you, and his hand against your cheek, his lips were moving but you can't hear him.

\------------------------------

You awake to brightness and you go to lift your hand up, only to yelp in pain as your chest felt like it had burst. Suddenly there was a voice to your right and you look to see John by your side, his face peering down at you, and you can see the concern written across his face. Why was he here? You had no clue but you had a sense of relief, because although you blacked out, you could still remember bits and pieces of what had happened. You’re too afraid to cough when you feel it, so you try and start a conversation with John, ‘you’re hurt’, you pointed to his neck and you swear you see another smirk but it was gone as quick as it came.

’The both of them have been sorted’.

You knew who he was talking about, ‘she came up to me, that day when you checked in. She wasn’t very welcoming you know’, John seemed to understand, ‘she’s always been a rotten apple in this area’. He brought out his hand to gently touch the side of your face, ‘it looked pretty bad before’, he was mumbling but you managed to just hear him, ‘at least I didn’t lose my face, then what would I be without my looks?’, you try to be careful not to laugh. 

‘It doesn’t matter whether or not you have a face’.

His voice has changed and you don’t know what to do or say, ‘thank you’, was all you could say, ‘I have to go, I’ll come around again tomorrow’.

’You don’t have to, you know’.

Suddenly he lent down and kissed you on the forehead and you freeze. You stare up at him in awe and he shows no nervousness and no regret with what he just did. The spot where he kissed you was still warm.

’I want to’.

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving you to think about the scene that just happened.

————————————————

Its been quite some time until you were allowed to head back to the Continental, and all that time, John had visited you and each time their time spent together ended, he would kiss you on the forehead. Luko had recovered and would meet you whenever he could. The injuries he suffered had left some scars, but he was still the same Luko.

’How’re you feeling?’

You smile as John joins your side at the elevator, ‘I feel alright’, you bring your hand up to touch your chest, your injury, it certainly would’ve left a mark, an ugly one.

You reach your room, it was a new one, as your previous one was currently being repaired. You give into the smell of roses that drowned the room, and it made you rather happy, ‘do you want a drink?’ John asked as he went over to the bar, ‘the old fashioned would be nice’, you see him smile in the reflection at the bar. The bed bounced when you sat on it and you accepted the drink. You feel it dip when he joins your side, sipping his drink at the same time, ‘why did you want to go down this track?’ He asked and all you could do was shrug, ‘wanted to try something different’, you heard him laugh into his cup. You had to admit, this wasn’t some casual, try something different , thing at all, it was way off the bucket list. You can’t help but smile, ‘I honestly don’t know John’.

You gulp down your drink and sit there for a few moments and you close your eyes, 'I don't know... It just happened and I met Luko through it, and it'd never been the same since then'. You take another sip from your drink and flinch when a car horn sounded just outside your window. Anxiety had formed after all that and you hated it, 'it's okay', you hear him say and he touched your knee, _I''m right here._

'I'm sorry, just gotta get use to all this'.

You mumble into the glass, but he gently takes it from your and pushes his cup aside as he turns to you and cups your face. You're too nervous so you stare straight his eyebrows.

'Look me in the eyes'.

_Smart cookie, he knew what you were trying to do._

You you slowly moved your eyes to his, dark chocolate was what popped up in your mind and your heart rate increased. You stare at him for a few moments until suddenly your lips crash against his and you're brought close to him. His embrace is strong, but in a way, still gentle, bearing in mind your injury, even though you've healed. You both fall back on the bed and he pulls you up with him to make sure you don't fall off. He lies flat on his back and pulls you on top of him, _you'r going to ride this out_ , you think to yourself as you cage his hips, and brace both hands on either side of his head. He stares up at you with a new found expression, lust. John leans up, indicating that he wants to taste your lips once again and you surrender to him whilst your hand starts working on his shirt. His groans into your when your hands finally come in contact with his flustered skin and you gently rake your fingers over his nipples, his body flinching just a little. His hand grip your hips as he begins to rock his pelvis against you. It was enough for you to start unbuttoning his pants and removing them, you weren't going to get rid of yours just yet, you wanted him to hold out whilst you take him.   
He gasps and you feel his grip tighten on your hips as you reach down between and you and him and gently wrap your hands around him. He's warm and hard. You give him a few strokes and you leans his head back, his mouth open in ecstasy, a small, _fuck_ , escapes his mouth as he tries to hold himself back from cumming. You feel butterflies grow inside and you use your other hand to move his away from your hip and bring it over to your zipper. At that very moment, his eyes open and he almost glares at you, so much intensity. John starts working on your pants and before you know it, he's ripped them off and swung you around like you weighed nothing. He now had the high ground as you're pressed into the mattress and he's looming over you. He's much bigger than you, dominating you.   
You're still trying to pump him and you can see that's he's straining himself, so you kiss him once again, 'let me cum inside you', he says suddenly and you break away just a little so you can talk, 'fuck me hard', and he rips your hand away, opens you up to lodge himself between you thighs and positions himself in front of your entrance. The both of you stop for a few moments, the only thing that could be heard were your labored breathing. 

'Ready?'

'Ready'.

He shoves himself inside and you scream out from the pain and pleasure, but at the moment, mainly from pain as you hadn't done it in a while and you can tell, the same goes to him as he struggles to keep it together, 'fuck, you're so fucking tight', he says as he starts rolling his hips. You close yours eyes, feeling a hot tears trickle down the side of your eyes. You feel John wipe them away, 'sorry', he says gently. but you chuckle, 'don't be, it's okay', you touch his lips, tracing them for a moment before kissing him again. He keeps thrusting into you and you feel yourself crawling higher and higher before you hands quickly grip his shoulders and he nearly stops but you yell at him to keep going, 'I'm gonna cum!' You're almost out of breath as you roll your hips again, 'cum for me, fucking cum on me!' He whispers into your ear and that's enough for you to let go. Your mouth opens in a silent scream and you body begins to shake violently from the orgasm. It's not long before he follows, 'fuck, I'm gonna cum, he says through gritted teeth and you try to roll your hips against him once again and he gasps whislt arching his back, 'cumming! I'm -'. He's silent as his body starts to shake, you feel him release himself and you wrap your legs around his waist, locking him in. When he's finished you move around him and he's flinching, trying to pull out.

'Hold on!'.

He gasps against you shoulder, he's sensitive and you're almost turned back on when you hear his strangled cry as he tries to fight you. He brings his teeth down on your shoulder, it was almost painful, but you know it's time to stop, otherwise you'd hurt him and you didn't want that.  
He pulls out and rolls onto his side, avoiding the chance of crushing you, you're so small and he's afraid that he would break you. You turn over and nuzzle him. Your body feels fried, but you don't care, 'you okay?' You whisper, you stroke his cheek and he stares at you with so much tenderness that you almost cry. Your mind goes back to when you first met him, how you found him a little intimidating when he walked into the reception room, his pace was quick, he meant business, and his expression was hard. But now, he was no longer the man you saw the first time.

'You were scared of me'.

You hear him say and because you were daydreaming, you didn't see him bring his hand up to stroke your face in return. You give him a small smile because you were going to lie, he wasn't going to get upset, 'yes, I was I was, but that was before. I'm not anymore'. His finger traces your lips, your cheek and then your nose and you see a gentle smile cross his face.

'Good'.

  
**The End**


End file.
